


Where Is My Super Suit?

by lynsbit



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M, Super Suit, shes the greatest good, some man was kidnapped by a robot, sorry - Freeform, their dinner was ruined, tomoe being sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynsbit/pseuds/lynsbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based ENTIRELY off the that infamous Incredibles scene we all know and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Is My Super Suit?

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2qRDMHbXaM

Kotetsu let out a hum as he patted on his after shave, a grin on his lips when he realized how cool he looked. It wasn’t every night he and Tomoe got to go out! Kaede was at Antonio’s and Kotetsu would finally have the evening with his wife!

His happy humming was interrupted when he felt his wrist watch vibrate. 

Shit.

He jumped when a laser beam was shot just outside his window. What the Hell?!  
A robot flew through the sky, carrying some poor civilian with it. 

Shaking off his bewilderment, Kotetsu began to search for his Wild Tiger suit. 

He checked the closet first. 

It wasn’t there. 

“Honey?” He called out in between strides, gradually tearing his room apart.

“Whaaaat?” Came his wife’s response, a few seconds delayed. 

“Where’s my Super Suit?” 

A pause.

“What?” 

Kotetsu felt his eye twitch. “WHERE - IS - MY - SUPER - SUIT?” Suddenly a helicopter was knocked down, descending from the sky with a swirl of smoke. 

“I uuuhh, put it away.” 

Kotetsu stumbled a bit, due to the helicopter’s crash, and raced to another room. “WHERE?!”

“Why do you need to know?”

Obviously the woman was blind to her surroundings. 

“I NEED IT!” He shot back, stumbled over his feet.

“Uh-uh- don’t you think about running off doing no daring-do. We’ve been planning this dinner for two months!” Was Tomoe’s sassy quip, just making Kotetsu angrier.

He could hear the sounds of distressed citizens.

“The public is in danger!” He tried.

“My evening’s in danger!”

Kotetsu popped out of closet. “You tell me where my suit is, woman! We are talking about the greater good!”

She snorted. “'Greater good?' I am your wife! I'm the greatest good you are ever gonna get!”


End file.
